The Administrative Core (Core A) ofthe Los Angeles Stroke Prevention/Intervention Program (SPIRP) in Health Disparifies includes a core leadership unit of three faculty including the Center Director, and an Administrative Director with substantial effort dedicated to the SPIRP Center. The primary goal of this core is to ensure support and oversight to achieve the planned research, training, and community engagement and dissemination missions of this Center, which spans multiple academic and community institutions and organizations in Los Angeles. Responsibilities of Core A also include substantive and frequent communication with the NINDS Scientific Program Director, convening twice monthly Executive Committee meetings of Center project and core leaders to monitor progress and interactions across projects and cores and with the community, and establishment and ongoing dialogue with an external Program Advisory Committee, to provide guidance to help the Center achieve its five-year goals. Specific additional tasks of Core A are to coordinate internal All-Hands retreats of the SPIRP, annual meetings in Los Angeles with the Program Advisory Committee, annual SPIRP center meetings with NIH, creafion of a website for dissemination of findings and educational materials, creation of a secure, web-based information technology system to facilitate data collecfion and management for Projects I and III, and accomplishment of datasharing goals and responsibilifies. The Center Director and Executive Committee, with the NINDS Program Director, will establish a timetable and metrics for tracking progress across projects and cores, and meet/communicate regulariy to document and foster strategies to meet the Center's important goals as well as oversee center funds and personnel resources. The Administrative Core A supports all three SPIRP Projects (I, II, and III).